


Lies and Videotape

by flickawhip



Category: Episodes (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol and Beverly get caught..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies and Videotape

Carol was all but running down the corridor when she slammed fully into Beverly. 

"We are so busted..."

"What? how...?"

"Videotape."

Beverly's eyes slid closed, her breath coming out in a huff. 

"Fuck... so they caught... it... on tape?"

"You mean me making a huge fucking mistake and kissing you ON CAMERA? Yeah.... they caught it."

"Helen's going to kill me..."

"Us... we should... leave. Fast."

"Where the hell would we go?"

"I don't know... just... somewhere."

"She knows all the usual secret spots Carol."

"She doesn't know where we live... I mean... I live."

"Oh... yes she does."

"FUCK."


End file.
